


A Long Way Down

by akingnotaprincess



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/M, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Pregnancy, Rejection, Reunions, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-10
Updated: 2011-06-10
Packaged: 2020-08-19 22:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akingnotaprincess/pseuds/akingnotaprincess
Summary: Rose tells the Doctor that she is pregnant with his child and receives less than favorable response.





	A Long Way Down

"Doctor… I'm pregnant."

She held her breath as she watched for the Doctor's reaction. But his face remained emotionless. He just stared at her, the bare wires in his hands shaking slightly. 

"Doctor…?" Rose repeated, her voice trembling. 

He suddenly jumped up off the floor and began to fiddle with the controls of the TARDIS. "You're going home," he ordered his voice firm. 

Rose's eyes widened. "What? What's going on? Doctor?"

But he didn't answer her. He didn't even look at her. She tried to touch his arm but he slapped her away. Tears began to well up in her eyes. 

She didn't notice when the TARDIS landed. The Doctor grabbed her roughly and without another word to her, threw her out. Rose screamed and pounded on the TARDIS doors. A moment later her fist slammed against nothing. She sobbed against a nearby wall with graffiti all over it.

"Rose?" She barely heard her mother call, "Rose!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Her mother held her hand as they looked at the monitor together. They were about to find out the gender of her child. Her mum was ranting to the nurse about what a jerk the father of Rose's baby was. How when Rose told him, he kicked her out of their apartment and then moved away without a word. She wanted the nurses to know that Rose wasn't some sort of stupid slut; her ex-boyfriend was a complete waste of space and was a no-good excuse for a man.

It really hurt when her mother said slanderous things about the Doctor. Because deep down she still loved him and wanted him back. She kept seeing his face everywhere she went, in the supermarket, at work, when she was shopping for new maternity clothes. Her mum thought she was crazy and mentioned the possibility for her going to a therapist. 

"Congratulations, it's a boy."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You should get out more. See more people," her mum advised as she was cleaning their apartment.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Eight months pregnant mum. Or did you forget that? Can't exactly go clubbing when I'm the size of two hippos."

"Why don't you give Mickey another try? He still likes you, you know. Even if you are…" She let the sentence hang. 

Rose rubbed her temples. Her feet were swollen but she couldn't bare another moment with her mother begging for her to take Mickey back. She hoisted herself out of the living room chair. "I'm going to take a walk." She didn't wait for her mother's response.

She only walked to the end of the hallway to the open balcony. The fresh spring air was refreshing to smell compared to the stuffy apartment. Below she saw a few children playing hopscotch and basketball. Instinctively she put her hand to her belly. Not long now until she gave birth to her little boy. Rose hadn't thought of a name yet. Jackie insisted on Pete after her deceased father or Charles after the Prince. Rose kept replying that she didn't want to name him until she saw him. Truth was, she was terrified to meet her son. Would he be the spitting image of him? 

"Hello," a masculine, distinctive, northern accent said from few feet away.

Rose stifled a scream as she whirled around as best she could, being eight months pregnant. Her eyes began to water. It was him. It was _really_ him. He looked the same as he had the last time she had seen him. His eyes looked a bit older and warmer though.

The Doctor pointed to her protruding belly. "How far along then?" 

Rose tried to compose herself. " Ah, eight months." She was pretty sure that he already knew that little bit of information. He always could know things with such a small amount of information.

He nodded, and bit his lip. "Boy or girl?"

Rose smiled slightly, stroking her stomach. "A boy."

The Doctor's face lit up like he was a child who had just been given his favorite candy. "A boy! Aha!" He punched the air with his fist. "That's fantastic, Rose!" 

She held up a hand to stop his jovial mood. "Doctor, what's going on? Why are you here?"

His face reminded her of his expression the moment she told him the news. It was blank, a canvas waiting to be painted on. "I thought that…" He shifted his weight. "When you told me, Rose, I was ecstatic. You have no idea how hard it was for me not to hug and kiss you. But then I got realistic. I'm a time-traveler, the last of the Time Lords. A baby… wasn't exactly what I needed or so I thought. So I pretended to be angry… indifferent. I threw you out. I thought it'd be for the best."

Rose shook with rage. "For the best? For the _best_? Do you know what I've had to put up with for these last eight months? All the whispers? My mother saying how horrible you are. I had to start seeing a therapist!"

The Doctor had squeezed his eyes shut. "I know." 

"What do you mean 'you kn—" She stopped midsentence. It clicked suddenly. All those times she thought she saw him when she was in the park eating her lunch on break, when she was walking home from the therapist… "That really was you all those times, wasn't it?"

"Yes." He opened his eyes and tears began to fall. "I had told myself I could stay away from you. But I couldn't. I had to check up on you."

"So why now? Why talk to me _now_?" Rose held her breath.

"Because I need you." He crossed the distance between them. "I love you, Rose Tyler." He whispered in her ear. 

Rose cried as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her tenderly. 

Her life was finally perfect.


End file.
